Castle Town Academy
by Gemmeh17
Summary: What happens when Link gets accepted into the elite Castle Town Academy and makes friends with a certain group of strange outcasts? MODERN DAY HYRULE: rated t for violence that will be happening later Characters from all the games in this story


**Hey guys I'm Gem, the author of this here lovely story... or at least i think its lovely. so yeah i don't know where this is really going but i will work it out eventually :D**

Link's POV

My eyes fluttered open with a snap. There was an irritating beeping sounding from my phone. Looking at it with squinted eyes I turned it off pushing myself out of bed. Today was my first day of high school, more specifically my first day at Clock Town Academy. I was actually starting sophomore year. It was a very elite school meant for only the smartest (or richest) children throughout Hyrule and its neighboring lands, Twilight and Termina. How I got in I had no clue.

I walked into the bathroom washing up and running my hand through my blonde hair styling it half-heartedly. My blue eyes gazed at me through the mirror. I put in my two ear piercings and made my way back towards the bedroom. I threw on a green plaid shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped my grey beanie on and slipped on some black combat boots grabbing my suitcases and breaking for the bus stop. Today all the students who hadn't already arrived would be getting to school.

I shuffled with anticipation until the bus finally decided to pull up. I slipped on giving the bus driver a curt nod before taking a seat relatively close to the front. My bag was resting in a compartment above my head. Sighing I slipped in my ear buds and looked out the window. Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin came on and I began to hum along to it. I sat for a great deal of time before I slight tapping pulled me from my music induced reality. I turned to see a boy with hair styled somewhat like mine, though his was a black, but upon looking closer I noticed it was actually a deep purple.

His reddish brown eyes stared back at me. Sliding his bag into the compartment he slid next to me. "Hope you don't mind, I'm gonna sit with you though."

I nodded not like I really cared, the kid though he looked like someone dragged out of a gothic store seemed nice enough. "My name's Link." I held out my hand.

He grabbed it shaking mine. "Name's Shadow, everyone calls me either Shad or Dark." Again I nod and we begin to talk on the ride. I am really beginning to like Shad as the bus ride comes to an end. Once off with our stuff he grabs my info papers looking over my dorm number. "Cool dude." He smiles handing them back. "We're neighbors! Your 207 and I'm 209."

"That's great, at least I'll have someone cool to hang with." He smiles as we head of towards building C3 floor 2. I pull my back behind me and take out a key looking at door 207. I need to open it at some point but the lump in my throat is telling me I'm nervous about roommates. Shad had warned me about some of the sketchy kids in school and I didn't want to get stuck with them. Finally I opened up the door not to find any of the dangerous boys Shad had described but a pale boy with lilac hair and red eyes. The bangs were swept in his face in a way that would be described as "Scene" which was also a label I'm sure he got for his clothing too. He wore a pair of tight ripped black jeans and a purple band tee to go with it. There were strange birthmarks under his eyes

Purple boy smiles at me. He is still unpacking, but I see his side of the room decorated in purple and black with posters of bands all over the walls. I actually knew quite a few of them. He looks back to his stuff he's unpacking "Well, you gonna introduce yourself?"

I stop for a second realizing I haven't moved yet. I step toward my side of the room and set down my things "I'm link."

Purple boy sets his suitcase which is now empty in the closet. "I'm Vaati, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I begin to unpack my stuff but it trickles out in a stream of black and yellow. I like monochrome colors and they contrast with his purple things nicely. I begin to put up my own posters and he compliments my green day one. We chat and decorate together for a while, turns out vaati is a complete sweaty despite his metal-core look. We are about ready to finish it up with decorating as I hear a knock from the door over the music speaker that Vaati has Moley Crue's Shout at the Devil blasting from. I go get it, turning off the music along the way. I open the door to find Shad and another boy with white hair and very fair skin.

The boy wears purple eyeliner and one diamond earring, as well as a strange diamond birthmark under one eye. His outfit makes quite the statement though. He wears a very showy white tank top that has black diamonds on them with a pair of ripped whit jeans and white converse. I won't judge the kid, but the smile he is making is rather unsettling and I turn to Shad for an explanation for this strange kid who appears to be a manwhore tried and true.

Shad and the kid walk into the room and shadow waves at Vaati. I assume they all know each other having gone here last year for school. Shad turns to me "Good, you got Vaati as a roomie, he's a friend of mine."

I smile at him looking towards the manwhore child. "Speaking of friends…"

Shadow seems to pick up. "Oh! This is our other friend Ghirahim, I know he may look a bit perverted but don't worry, he's nothing more than a free willed bisexual actor. "

Ghirahim scoffs at this "Well than Shadow what an absolutely ridicules." He pauses than throws his hands up. "No wait ludicrous is a better word! As I was saying what a ludicrous was to describe me, your dearest friend." He makes an exasperated sigh and vaati almost dies of laughter.

Shadow pats him on the back. "I promise he doesn't always act this way, though he will hit on you." I nod casually, I could honestly care less. He then looks towards Vaati "Hey guys its lunch time, wanna head to the Cafeteria? I texted Midna, Nabooru, and Saria. They should be meeting us at the table we sat at last year."

The two other boys nod and Ghirahim struts out of the room "better not keep the ladies waiting."

In the Cafeteria I'm taken to a table that has three girls sitting at it. One is a red head with ashen skin, thick eyeliner, and all black clothing. The other tan skinned darker hair and purple clothing. Finally the last one had green hair and eyes, she seemed sweetest out of them all, almost as if she somehow shouldn't be rolling with the crowd of gothic, scene, and freakish kids. The Girl with eyeliner smirked at me. "I'm Midna." She said in a raspy high voice that somehow wasn't as annoying ay you'd think it would be. "This is nabooru." She pointed to the girl who was problem from the desert. "And Saria." The shortest girl smiled at me.

We all split up once introductions were over. I made my way to the little salad bar in the corner and began making myself a salad. Once done I turned and started to walk away to register going to rig the thing up on my meal plan when I bumped into a girl in a white blouse and pink skirt with straight long blonde hair.

Frowning I looked up apologizing when she cuts me off. "Save it freak, your new here so I'll give you this one time, but next time you get in my way ever again and I'll let Gannon and his lackeys have his way at you." With that she stalked off with her posse of equally beautiful girls following after her.

I stalked back over to the table and sat next to midna who was munching on a sandwich. "That's Zelda." She said whispering. "She's the most popular kid in school, don't get in her or her groups way. It's the worst way to get the bullies on your back." I nodded heeding her advice as she pointed out each girl in her group. "That's Maylon, oh and Cremia, Anju, Romani, and over there is ruto. " I nodded noting each face, I didn't want to get in their way.

I finished my salad soon after and walked it over to the garbage. On the way I took notice to a table full of kids that seemed like the world's worst punks. I looked at them each. Their faces matched the descriptions Shadow had given me on the bus. _That one must be Veran, oh and that one looks like Onyx, and Cole, and that girl there must be Majora. There's Agahnim and Demise is next to him, than Byrne. _Finally my eyes stop drifting and I see the red headed desert boy himself. _That one must be Ganon._

I shudder walking away back to my table full of loud teens. Somehow we are all outcasts, and I think we are going to really close by the end of this. I can't wait to get to know them better one by one. I look over to the table of popular girls, _I can't wait to figure that girl out…._ I think, looking at Zelda.

**Gem: Okay guys please tell me what you think and R&R**


End file.
